


cedric x cho short story

by lucinda10284



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: #harrypotter - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucinda10284/pseuds/lucinda10284
Summary: ...they fuck?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory





	cedric x cho short story

ay yo this is a complete joke, and was made for fun. this is not to make fun of other writers, and  
pls dont body shame  
do not use this as a sex ed resource, to find reliable websites, check out my account disclaimer;  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/256130594utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_unae=lucinda10284&wp_originator=WIX6PmpKZJiePsrH9fZK%2F2K2JXzto46iXmd4uz2S7frxADZLCbHhFzumOdPumFY51qs26nL6x6yEtBh0jP%2BXLmcKbOgpDz4K6Dp50JD%2BNs1QEXJ%2Byte2B%2B7UfRLfVuWN

Cho watched Cedric grunt above her, not a single moan or signal of pleasure escaping her petite body.  
"What am I doing wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone. Her hair was flung about the pale sheets underneath them, and her eyebrows clenched in thought; should she tell him? "Nothing, just... keep going babe." She responded, her voice low in volume. He attempted to satisfy her, and began applying pressure on her clit, the small poppy-seed filled with sensitive veins.  
"Yuh? You like that?" His voice practically tore a hole through her chest. How could the sweetest soul she knew be so... irritating?  
"Mmmm..." She moaned, trying to not only fool him into believing that his giggle-stick was enough, but herself as well. His mouth stood in a straight line, watching her phony rapture. "Harder-" Cho cried, almost convincing herself as his wand pumped in and out of her fluid, her tits bobbing to the rhythm.  
"Ohh.. fuckkk" Cedric's voice grumbled. Several more soft squeaks flowed out of either one's mouth, but not potent. Sure, she could feel him through her folds, but it wasn't enough. Overtime, realistically about two minutes, she became tired of faking.  
"Okay- seriously. What?" Cedric brought himself to a halt, the bed underneath muting.  
"It's nothing." She muttered, huffing. If only... he was larger. Maybe it would stimulate her more.   
She only had one task, making him cum.  
"No, stop. Don't fucking lie to me." His eyes glistened, reflecting the faint lighting.  
"Your so fucking stubby." She admitted, a wave of guilt washing over her.  
"I'm stubby? That's a first." He ran his tongue along his cheek, flushing pink. "Let's..." He took his wand off the wooden nightstand next to them, the sculpted material falling perfectly in place on his palm. "Try this." He finished.  
"Your kidding-" She raised her eyebrows, watching him point it towards his third leg. "Lengthify!!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the dorm. His matrimonial peacemaker grew from a mere four inches to a whooping eleven, sure to make the next day agonizing.  
"Better?" He played with himself, proud of the spell he had casted as he flicked his rod in multiple different directions.  
"I mean, there's no way to know without trying." She giggled, running her hands along her silhouette.  
"You'll regret this..." He murmured, eagerly placing his tip at her entrance, now having to stand further away from her frail body.  
"Bet."  
He shot inside her, followed by a sharp cry. "Holy fucking shit-" She screeched, his enormous dick slamming against her throbbing walls. An overwhelming pleasure drenched over her, causing her back to arch harshly.  
His pace sped up extremely, now not only Cho on the verge of finishing.  
"Fuckkk!" He groaned, his deep voice only adding to her racing heart.  
"Keep going!" She managed to say between breaths. Her fingers found their way towards her flesh-marble, massaging it roughly. "Shitt!" She squealed, her legs twitching.  
Suddenly, Cedric froze again, similar to the way he had earlier, but with a petrified look on his face.   
"Holy shit- what is that-" Cho asked, eyes widening as hundreds, or even thousands of little pricks flooded inside her.  
"Oh god- fuck fuck fuck- holy- no no no!" Cedric stuttered, watching the little black bugs infest her.  
...


End file.
